This is Lyra
by AnyOldAmy
Summary: She was the Black no one talked about, the innocent girl in the shadow of her family legacy. She wasn't anything special, just a girl with a name and an internal hatred of all things prejudiced. But she wasn't brave, not like her cousin. She shouldn't stand against them. To fight with the enemy.


Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, any characters, buildings or spells. I literally own one thing out of the whole shebang - my character. Jo Ro (the legend) owns the lot.

A/N: I wish whoever reads this good luck as I am no angel for updates. I re-read this today and thought 'Oh Holy Jemima'. I was almost 16 when I started this and I clearly must have been going through some awkward phase or else there was a boy. Now I am 17 and a half. Let's hope that year and a half has made a difference in my writing. (Whatever boy was there is now gone...)

P.S.: Someone better warn me if she starts turning into a Mary-Sue. No matter how much I detest them, I can't avoid it at times somehow.

_"Well"_

Her name was Lyra, just like the constellation.

She was strong. Her belief was that she must make sure to be seen clearly and heard by others. Although she was small in the vastness of the dark infinity, she was still important. The apple of her father's eye.

Her middle name showed her brightness and the light she shone into so many lives. Vega, one of the brightest, most illuminating stars in the night sky.

Her surname showed to all of us who knew her, the journey she was told to take. She was a Black and that was her greatest responsibility-to uphold the name of her Noble and Most Ancient House. Her parents expected it. She was to marry a pureblood and produce the children he so desired. Her life, future career and plans were a blur to what her main purpose seemed to be.

Her story is one of tragedy, so sudden.

Her short life came to an end years before today. Her sisters didn't speak of their time with her. She was a different being to each of them. Her death affected everyone in so many ways-good and bad. She was far from perfect though.

She'd known for years, since she was a child that magic was clearly there. The offspring of such power and prestige was expected to be magical. Even as a small girl, running through the many hallways and grand rooms of her child hood home, the fear of a potential breakage by magic was evident. Her parents didn't believe they should scold the young witch, for fear of a possible aversion to magic being developed. Something that had never been heard of before, but still no risks were to be taken.

There was no denying that both Druella and Cygnus Black shared a slight disappointment when their youngest child was brought into the world. Their reasoning was simple:

They had wanted a boy.

Both parents were anticipating the many congratulations of being able to produce the future heir to their family. As they looked at their new-born, full of pride and adoration, neither could shake the feeling of being cheated. Their chance to conceive an heir had stopped once their youngest child was born. Druella Black had firmly put her foot down in regards to bearing anymore children. They were now the parents of four beautiful young girls who would carry their pureblood to further generations, without their beloved name.

Cygnus and Druella Black's disappointment heightened slightly in the events that followed their youngest birth.

Cygnus' sister, Walburga had also been expecting. As the elder child, she was deemed to be quite old when she finally settled down into a pureblood marriage, to her second cousin no less, ensuring she kept the family name into the next generation.

There was obviously no sign of their brother Alphard becoming someone's groom in the distant future. Walburga saw it as her duty to make sure her family ran efficiently. Even as a child, her controlling and manipulating nature was evident. Soon she realised the error of her ways in trying to change her brother. Alphard saw no rush in removing his bachelor title. Many believed that this was simply to spite his elder sister, and they may certainly have been right. She gave up in believing that her seemingly incompetent siblings would carry the name and so she took the wheel.

'A Black always knows when their skills are needed and respected.'

There was a clear contest between the two women.

On the 16th of October 1959, a mere 3 weeks and 5 days after Lyra's slightly disappointing arrival, Sirius Orion Black entered the world, bringing with him the pride of both his parents. The heir to the House of Black didn't seem to understand the pressure that his existence now meant as he ignorantly smashed and destroyed personal, historical objects throughout his childhood. Although his targets seem to grow bigger as the years passed.

Cygnus and Druella firmly believed, until their respective passings, that they should have been given the chance to carry the name beyond their own marriage. Even Walburga's strict and unlawful methods seemed in no way fit to control the young temperamental boy.

During a dark night in the summer of 1976, Cygnus shared a brief yet sly glance at Druella, acknowledging the failure that his sister had succumbed to.

They both knew that they should have borne the heir.

Lyra was normal.

She behaved exquisitely. Her manners and respect were second to none, just like Cissy. She was the prettiest of her elder sisters, according to Lyra. Narcissa would smile at the appropriate times, ask the necessary questions and avoid any talk of their fathers work at the Ministry of Magic. Her light hair was so mesmerising to the young brunette. The golden hues and natural platinum highlights would sparkle in the young girls eyes.

Her vocabulary, for a seven year old, was beyond the realms of normality, just like Andy. Andromeda was very bright and intelligent, comprehending conversations that most thirteen year olds wouldn't. Her mind was a thing of beauty to Lyra. Andromeda would read to her, showing her the pictures and teaching her words that would impress their parents, although they never seemed to notice their youngest daughter's improved communication skills. Lyra loved Andromeda as her sister resembled her, sharing the dark locks and soft jaw. Her gentile voice was soothing to the young girls ears.

She was occasionally confident and outspoken, just like Bella. Bellatrix didn't believe in the old rule 'speak only when spoken to'. The eldest daughter was a firm believer in what she said. She knew how to appeal to her parents and their friends, spurting out pureblood propaganda and support of the Dark Arts. Lyra saw Bellatrix as someone to be careful around yet she seemed to look up to her eldest sibling. Her dark wild hair was the proof of her personality. Her parents adored her, seeing the young fifteen year old as somewhat of a prodigy. They frequently spoke to her of her future: 'The War of Blood'.

To her young, innocent ears, Lyra didn't seem to understand why Bellatrix would want to fall and scrape her knee just so that she could fight with someone. She seemed to come to the conclusion that it would probably be over what seat she would take at the dinner table or what dress she would wear during one of her parent's old functions

But the parties began to dwindle and die.

Once her sister's lives had become more important than their relationship with the family, Lyra's parents glamorous lifestyle of parties to spur propaganda and secure their top place in society declined. Lyra's sisters had left the youngest behind them. She was older and wiser now.

She finally began to comprehend everything.

Lyra was only immaculately dress and exceptionally behaved when Narcissa was there. Cissy would help to choose the best outfit and make her look beautiful, as a true member if the House of Black should. She would prepare the young girl, reiterating the basic social rules that she must follow precisely.

Lyra was only intelligent and talkative when Andromeda was at her side, agreeing and making her own points and observations, letting Lyra manufacture her own ideas, building Lyra's reputation as quite a bright and interesting child.

Lyra only became confident and outspoken with strangers when Bellatrix had been before her, riling up the individual with talk of power and purity. She would set the foundation for Lyra to build, making sure the guest would see her as appealing and assured in what she said.

Lyra seemed to be nothing without the back up of her sisters. They supported her and made sure that her future looked promising and full of choices. Lyra wasn't anything special to her parents. They didn't see any talent or characteristic that she could wave and flaunt in front of people.

Lyra was normal.

In the eyes of a Black, she was just average.


End file.
